Podría enfermarme
by Morgiannabeth
Summary: Una noche de estornudos para todos. ―mal summary- *One-shot.* Slash.


**Podría enfermarme**

* * *

><p>Apartó con brusquedad la sombrilla que le tendía el conejo de guantes blancos, sin tomar en cuenta la intensificación de la lluvia o el hecho de que el golpe podría haber lastimado las elegantes manos de su amigo. Bugs lo miró aburrido. El enfado de aquel ridículo pato no podía ser más que incongruente. En primera, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿Y por qué con él? ¿Le había acaso, hecho de nuevo una de sus desventuras efectos negativos en su actitud?<br>Realmente, no lo entendía. No lograba entender nada de lo que tuviera que ver con el pato.  
>El estornudo repentino de Daffy le recordó su situación y sonrió con pesar. Si continuaban bajo la lluvia helada, fuera en el frío, no tardaría en enfermarse también él. Al menos, algo bueno salía de eso, pensó el suertudo conejo.<p>

― Se ve sumamente adorable...

La esperada serie de mariposas empezó a agitarse en su estómago. Las nubes con figuras graciosas eran adorables. La risa de un recién nacido era adorable. El rostro sonrojado de Lola cuando la adulaba (por cortesía nada más al encontrarse 'por casualidad') definitivamente era adorable.  
>¿Por qué la imagenveía de igual manera a Daffy?<p>

Estaba más que conciente de su atracción hacia su amigo, pero incluso encontrarlo adorable estornudando cosas inimaginables (juraría que en uno de sus continuos estornudos vio algo cafe salir de uno de los orificios de su pico) era en sí una situación demasiado preocupante. Y más si lucía encantador con la cara mojada.  
>El incesante que formulaba a causa de los enormes charcos que se habían formado a su alrededor fue como una alarma que activo todos sus sentidos.<p>

― Daffy..., hay que entrar.

Aquél drama se sucedía nada más que en la acera frente a la casa de Bugs.

― Entra tú, conejo...-articuló, con voz ronca tras haber mantenido el mutismo tanto rato.  
>― Vamos, viejo. Si te enfermas hoy, ¿cómo te verás mañana?<p>

Para Daffy era bien sabido la importancia que Bugs le daba al cuidado de apariencia personal, sabiendo esto y que podría refutar lo dicho, retomo la ley del hielo que hasta ese momento había estado manteniendo, y Bugs sólo atinó a suspirar de nuevo. Sacó las llaves y se acercó a la puerta.

'¡Estúpido conejo, estúpido e imbécil dientudo de pacotilla!'. La cabeza de Daffy no paraba de dar vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de su único y especial motivo de no adentrarse de inmediato bajo el resguardo del techo ajeno. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, ni lo haría, sintió algo parecido a la decepción al notar la poca insistencia del come-zanahorias sobre su bienestar. Estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando la calidez de una toalla sobre su cabeza y el goteo de la lluvia fueron detenidos por el mismo paraguas que se había negado a aceptar.

― No entraré sin tí, doc. ― dijo el conejo posicionándose a un lado del pato.

El deseo por decirle que ya había entrado a la casa sin el, se esfumo al darse cuenta de la dificultad de respirar que empezaba a tener su compañero. Un atisbo de remordimiento invadió el corazón del pato.

― ¿Y que pasará si te enfermas?

― ¿Yo? Hum... podría enfermarme de igual forma.

― ¿Cómo? Si me dejas aquí podrás resguardarte de la lluvia y dormir cómodamente en tu cama, conejo.

Bugs pareció pensársela mucho, aunque en realidad sólo quería poner más nervioso a su amigo.

― Podría enfermarme dentro de la casa debido a la preocupación que me causaría tu estadía bajo la lluvia. ― Daffy se encogió, pero no dijo nada. Bugs continúo; ― O, podría enfermarme aquí a tu lado cuidando de ti hasta que decidas entrar y así ambos podamos resgurdarnos de la lluvia, tomar un chocolate caliente, y dormir en paz.

El silencio se cirnió nuevamente. Aunque a comparación del anterior, éste se sentía bien. Si enfermaban, al menos lo harían juntos.

― ¡Torpe conejo!, ¿Dónde está mi sopa!

Bugs suspiró. No volvería a enfermarse junto a Daffy. Aquel caprichoso pato era mil veces peor que cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Ahora, igual o peor que él, ya no creía que se viera tan lindo como aquella noche, donde ambos bajo la lluvia esperaron el amanecer.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>aru: Feliz de completar otro fic (nWn). No espero muchos rws (en realidad, ninguno). Pero sé que al menos alguien leerá esto y deseo que a ésa persona se le cumplan sus deseos para nada sospechosamente promiscuos. Ja ne!


End file.
